Harry Potter and the Alternate Guardian
by dreamWalkering
Summary: What if Harry hadn't grown up with the Dursley's? Who did he grow up with? Who did he meet? What does he find out about himself? And how will it effect how he turns out?
1. Finding Evidence

Sirius Black was _not _having a very good day. He was in a ministry holding cell for one, and he hadn't even done anything illegal. But that's not to say he didn't do anything wrong, his best friends were dead, and it was all his fault. If only he hadn't come up with that stupid plan to use Peter as the secret keeper, they'd still be alive and he wouldn't be where he was.  
>He wished that the auror department would hurry up, an auror was due to come and ask him a few questions about his <em>crime<em> and hopefully he'd be joined by Dumbledore, Sirius knew that he's the only person who would tell him about Harry. Harry, his innocent godson who'd lost his parents all because of a foolish man's mistake, his mistake. Sirius knew that if he got thrown into Azkaban, Harry would end up living with Lily's sister Petunia. The Durleys were the worst sorts of muggles and Lily had never been too friendly with her sister. He would just have to make it out of the trial a free man, then he'd never have to worry about Harry's _family. _

Though he was lost in his mind, Sirius still heard two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs. He was relieved, that meant he'd be able to talk with Dumbledore. When the footsteps stopped, Sirius lifted his face to see a young man and Albus Dumbledore standing on the other side of the bars. Not one to beat around the bush, Dumbledore dived in.

"How are you feeling Sirius?"

"Are you crazy? How do you think I feel, I'm about to go on trial for killing my friend that killed my best friend and his wife, my godson is possibly doomed to growing up with Lily's sister, and everything is my fault."

"What do you mean your friend that killed your best friend? Peter Pettigrew did not kill the Potters, he didn't betray them. You were their secret keeper and it's your fault that your godson will live his life without his parents."

"I know that it's my fault, but I wasn't the secret keeper. I told James that I shouldn't be the secret keeper, that I was the obvious choice. By making Peter the secret keeper, no one would know who the real secret keeper was because everyone thought it was me."

The auror chose this moment to butt into the conversation.

"Can you _prove _that you weren't the secret keeper? Because your right, everyone expects you to be the secret keeper because of how close you were to them, which is why no one will believe you."

"I actually can prove this one, James put some memories in the Potter family vault for the worst case scenario. As Harry's legal guardian, I can get into the vault, but I obviously can't go to Gringots right now. Remus should be able to get in, the Goblins like him."

"I will contact Remus, he has Harry at the moment and it'd be wise for Harry to spend sometime somewhere else while he goes to Diagon Alley, perhaps Molly would take him for an afternoon."

"I don't think she'd mind, I think Bill just started Hogwarts this fall so seven is a number she's used to."  
>"I will contact her later Sirius, and I think arrange a visit with the minister, Remus says Harry's been asking for you. I believe that I've held up Auror Drenmar's questioning long enough."<p>

"I really appreciate it Albus."

"Not a problem Sirius." And with a twinkle of his eyes, Dumbledore went on his way, leaving Sirius with the auror.  
>"So, you have some questions for me?"<p>

"I believe that is why I am here Mr. Black although your conversation with the headmaster has answered many of them."

"So what do you still need to know?"  
>"Well, I'm pretty sure you plead not guilty so I'll spare you that, so the only thing left is to inform you of the charges."<br>"I have a feeling this is bad."

"Depends on how you look at it doesn't it. The charges against you are being in league with You-know-who, so basically being a death eater, 13 murder charges for one Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggle bystanders, also one charge for breaking the stature of secrecy."

"Honsetly, I was kind of expecting something like betraying the Potters to Voldemort, which really isn't against the law and I can actually prove that I'm innocent although it might take a bit of work to prove that Peter isn't dead."

"Well, however difficult I wish you luck Mr. Black."  
>"I apreciate that." Sirius replied with a dry laugh.<p>

"My shifts over, so I'm gonna get going. A house-elf should be bringing you something to eat a little later."  
>"Alright, thanks."<br>The auror left Sirius alone in the cell, free to roam his thoughts of guilt.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley hadn't been expecting any visitors that day, and she certainly wasn't expecting Albus Dumbledore to come knocking at her door. Bill had headed off to Hogwarts only 2 months before and she worried that the headmaster was here about her son. She was quickly reassured that Bill was doing well and that it was a favor that the headmaster needed from her.<p>

"What do you need Albus?"

"Remus, you know him I believe, needs to go to Gringots to aquire some evidence for Sirius' trial and I feel it would be wise for Harry not to go out due to the uproar it would cause. Could you manage to take him under your care for a few hours one afternoon?"

"Of course, what's one more? He's just about Ron and Ginny's age, I'll take the kids to the park in the village for a few hours."

"Thank you Molly, it makes things a lot less complicated."

"It's no trouble at all Albus. Any idea what day you need him over here?"

"I haven't spoken to Remus yet, but I believe tomorrow would be convienienvt for him. The full moon is in a few days."

"Oh, I see. That's fine, just have him drop Harry off anytime."

"Thank you again Molly. I'm afraid I must take my leave though."

"Oh of course, please let me know if Bill is causing any trouble."

"I'll be sure to. Have a nice day Molly."

Dumbledore walked to the end of the lane and disapparated out of sight, most likely to go speak to Remus. Molly smiled, hopefully Ron would make a new friend tomorrow.

* * *

><p>When Dumbledore left the Burrow, he apparated to Sirius' flat in London, where Remus and Harry were staying until the trial. When Remus opened the door Harry was running in circles around the sitting room and Remus looked more than a bit frazzled.<p>

"Enjoying your day Remus?"

"Yeah, sure. Chasing a one year old around is quite entertaining, but yet so tiring."

"Well, good thing you'll be getting a break tomorrow."

"What do you mean Albus?"

"I spoke to Sirius this morning and he told me that there are some memories in the Potter family vault that will be beneficial in proving his innocence. I don't think it's wise for Harry to be out in Diagon Alley so Molly has agreed to take Harry with her kids to the park tomorrow while you go to Gringotts."

"Are you sure Albus, Harry's been pretty clingy lately even though I haven't explained to him what happened yet because I know that's something Sirius feels is his job, he still realizes that he hasn't seen his parents or godfather in quiet a while. I just worry that he'll cause Molly trouble."

"I don't think he will have any problems Remus, Molly thinks that he'll get along well with her youngest boy, Ron and possibly his twin, Ginevra."

How very wrong they were.

* * *

><p>AN: I decided to give up on my old plan and just write when it suits my mood, I read fanfiction for the first time in a few months the other day and all of the sudden I wanted to write. I wrote this chapter in only a few hours and as you can see, it's already a far cry from my original first chapter. I have the next chapter planned out in my mind already, which I believe will contain Harry going to the Weasleys, maybe a little more Remus, and a meeting with Sirius. I love reviews and hopefully I'll get a few to make me feel good while I'm typing the next chapter (:

-Lani


	2. Visiting All Around

Chapter 2

Molly Weasley was just cleaning up the dishes from lunch when she heard a knock at the door. Drying her hands on the dish towel, she walked to open it. On the other side stood a small boy with messy black hair and glittering green eyes and a weary looking man who she recognized as Remus Lupin.

"Hello Remus, nice to see you."

"Ah, hello Molly. Harry this is Mrs. Weasley."

The two year old looked up at the woman and gave her a cheeky grin.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley."

"Hello to you too dear. We're going to go to the park today. Does that sound nice. I'm sure you'll become fast friends with Ron, he's just your age."

"I'd best be going Molly, have an appointment with the Goblins. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Oh don't worry about rushing back, you just come by for dinner later."

"Will do Molly."

After presenting Harry with his goodbye squeeze, Remus set off to collect evidence that could save his best friend from a lifetime in hell.

Molly turned back to Harry and guided him into the sitting room, where six children were bustling around. Percy sitting on the sofa, with his nose buried in a book, Charlie looking at a book on dragons, and the twins bothering the twins although it was hard to tell which set was bothering which.

"Fred, George leave Ron and Ginny alone! All of you, this is Harry; he's going to the park with us today."

The older boys waved before going back to what they were doing, while Ron and Ginny looked at him curiously.

"Hi." Ginny, never one to be shy waved to him.

"Hello, I'm Harry."

"M Ginny, that's Ron." Ron of course, couldn't be outdone by his sister and injected himself into the conversation.

"You don't like spiders do you?"

"They alwight."

"No, spiders are bad."

"They don't boder no one."

"But they scary looking."

"Ron, spiders aren't bad." Ginny told him.

"Are so."

Molly saw that maybe she had been wrong and Ron might not be making a new friend after all, but it certainly seemed that Ginny would.

"Come along children, time to go."

* * *

><p>Remus walked up to the goblin, schooling his expression into a calm business-like mask.<p>

"Remus Lupin, I need to visit the Potter family vault."

"And who do you think you are that you should have your request granted, your name is Lupin, not Potter."

"Harry Potter's godfather, Sirius Black sent me to collect evidence to prove that he was not working with Voldemort."

"Hmmm, let's see..." the goblin pulled out a large leather bound tome and began to flip through the pages, "Potter, visitors...Lupin. Very well, Griphook!"

Another goblin appeared slightly to Remus' right.

"Take Mr. Lupin to the Potter family vault, he's here on ministry business for Sirius Black."

The goblin nodded, then turned for the tunnels that lead to the many vaults under the surface. Remus followed behind, settling into the cart that would take them to the vault. When the cart rolled to a stop, Griphook ran his finger down the middle of the ancient looking door and it opened to let Remus though. Wanting to get out of the bank quickly, Remus took the memories sitting on the pedestal just inside the vault checked their labels, and walked out of the vault, heading back to the surface with the goblin. Walking to the Leaky Cauldron, he flooed to Dumbledore's office.

When Remus arrived at Hogwarts, the headmaster was sitting at his desk writing on a slip of parchment. He looked up as he heard Remus arrive.

"Ah, Remus I trust your mission went well."

"Had a little trouble with the goblins at first, but I got the memories." He set the three vials on the headmaster's desk.

"Good, good. I will take these when I go to see the minister, as Sirius wishes to see Harry and I need to see if I can have that arranged."

"I hope you can, Harry has been a little down lately although he hasn't really said anything about not seeing his parents around. Molly is expecting me for dinner and it's nearing five o'clock, I should best get going."

"Thank you for taking care of this for me Remus and I shall let you know if you and Harry can see Sirius."

"Not a problem Albus."

With a wave, Remus turned and walked out of the office, opting to walk down to the gates and apparate rather than floo into the Burrow. He smiled as he remembered things from his time at Hogwarts, playing pranks with the other Marauders, full moons running through the forest and James and Sirius moaning over exams. What a wonderful time of their lives it had been. He reached the open gates and with a slight turn, he apparated to the Burrow.

While the Weasley's did not have much money, they were rich in love and it showed in their home. One always felt at peace when inside the house so full of love and happiness. When Molly opened the door to admit him, a small blur ran at him; Harry attached himself to Remus' leg until Remus picked him up for a proper hug.

"Hello there Harry, did you enjoy your day with the Weasleys?"

"Mhm."

"Alright cub, go on and play," He set Harry on the floor who then ran off somewhere in the house. "So Molly, was you prediction correct?"

"Only partially I'm afraid, Harry and Ginny became fast friends, but Ron doesn't seem to get on with him too great I'm afraid. Makes me worry about them when they go to Hogwarts, twins are normally close but unlike Fred and George, Ron and Ginny haven''t always gotten on so well. "

"I suspect that you're more worried about Ron being jelous of Ginny making a new friend and not himself right?"

"I'm afraid so, Ron is always so hard to please. But enough of that, dinner is ready. Arthur is in the kitchen, I am going to fetch the children."

Molly bustled up the stairs to find the kids scattered over the house while Remus headed into the kitchen, finding Arthur Weasley seated at the head of the table.

"Hello Remus, haven't seen you in a while."

"Same here Arthur. I've been quite busy, I was on a mission shortly before Halloween and when I got back it was only a few days before everything happened and I've been taking care of Harry."

"He seems to be a very cheerful for a child who's had his whole life ripped to pieces."

"Well, Harry doesn't know about everything. He's asked for his parents or Srius a couple of times but I haven't explained to him what happened. I know that's something Sirius wants to do himself."

"Sirius? But he betrayed James and Lily didn't he? He was their secret keeper?"

"Apparently that isn't so, Peter was the secret keeper and Sirius is innocent. His trial is in a little more than a week."

"That makes me feel a lot better, I'd never thought of Sirius as someone who would betray his best friends."

"That's enough you two, it's time for dinner." Molly walked into the kitchen, seven children trailing in behind her. Each of them took a seat at the table and they all enjoyed Molly's delicious cooking.

* * *

><p>Remus had just tucked Harry into bed when he heard the rush of the floor, walking out into the sitting room he saw the headmaster step onto the hearth.<p>

"Albus, I wasn't expecting you."

"Forgive me for intruding Remus, I just got out of my meeting with the minister, he has agreed to a metting wit Sirius and it took a little effort on my part to make it unescorted, so you and Harry ca go see him tomorrow morning."

"That's great Albus, thank you. I'm sure Harry will be glad to see him. He can't wrap his head around the fact that we're at Sirius' house without Sirius."

"It is not a problem Remus, enjoy the rest of your evening."

"You too Albus." The headmaster smiled slightly and flooed back to Hogwarts, while Remus got himself ready for bed and turned in.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry was a ball of energy, jumping all over the place once he was told that he'd be seeing Sirius. Remus was hard pressed to keep up with him even once they were in the ministry, with Harry running ahead of him and talking to random strangers about his godfather. Eventually, they reached Sirius' cell the auror who had lead them down opened the door, then closed it again. Telling Remus that they had thirty minutes before walking away.<p>

Upon spotting his godson, Sirius visibly brightened. He picked him up and swung him around before sitting down with Harry on his lap. Sirius felt that he'd be content just sitting with his last friend and his godson all day. Sadly, things don't always fall in one's favor.

"Pafoot. Where mum n da?" Harry looked at his godfather with such an unshielded innccent gaze that broke Sirius' heart, for he knew when it fell it would be because he couldn't let him live in ignorance.

"They went away Prongslet."

"Where away Pafoot? Where'd dey go?" For only a fifteen-month-old tot, Harry had amazing control over the art of speaking and was supremely intelligent. Sirius did not want to tell him that his parents were actually dead because after the death of the Potter's cat a few weeks ago, Harry actually knew what death was and he could not, would not, let his godson suffer that way if he could help it. However, he knew he had no choice and resigned himself to his fate.

"Harry, do you remember what happened to the cat a while ago?"

"Mittens? Mummy said…she said…NO! Pafoot they're not! NO! NO! NO!" As Harry started sobbing uncontrollably and Sirius hugged him closer while Remus, who had been standing to the side until then moved closer. He bent low to Harry's level and then gently turned his head away from Sirius' shoulder to look into his eyes.

"They won't be gone forever cub," Remus began emotionally "they'll be waiting for you until it's your time to go, until it's your time to leave and go back to them."

" But but bu- bu- b- b- when dey went away for good just wike mummy told me da cat went bye bye forever…"

"That's right pup but you will go away too eventually but hopefully a long time from now. For now you just hang tight with me and Moony, K?" Sirius continued Remus' point.

"M'kay. Where we goin now, is we going back to the fla with Mooey?" Sirius' snorted at Harry's mispronunciation of Moony and then went back to his serious demeanor.

"Sorry pup I can't come with you, but you're going to stay with Remey here until I can go ok?"

"But…but…why you have to stay?" Harry's lip was trembling, on the edge of another sob session at the thought of leaving his godfather behind so soon after losing his parents.

"I'm sorry pup, I wish I could come too but the ministry thinks that I'm the one who told the mean man where your parents were and that I made Peter and lots of other people go away with your parents. But that isn't what happened, don't worry I'll be out soon." As Sirius spoke, Harry looked around the cell and although he had seen them when he first walked in, he had completely ignored the cell bars until now.

"Pafoot, why you in a cage?"

"They use it to keep people who they think did bad stuff in one spot. Sadly, they think I did some bad things."

"But you didn't do anything bad right Padfoot?" Rather than let Sirius answer this question Remus took a quick look at his watch and answered instead.

"No Harry, Sirius didn't do anything but it's getting late and you need some rest so say goodbye to paddy so we can go home."

"But," Harry's slight protest received a reproachful look from Remus; harry sighed "Bye Paddy." He stated dejectedly as Sirius picked him up for a big bear hug, not knowing when he would see his godson next. And once again, he watched depressed as his visitors walked out of the cell so he could sink into the abyss once again.

* * *

><p>AN: This was quite a long one for only a few hours work. Big thanks to rb2312, ZeusesMudbloodDaughter, keeperoliver, SilasPotter, ravenclawforlife, Rhodella, and Diannaii for reviewing and thanks to everyone else who fav'd or followed (: A few people had some questions and I think that it's be best if I put a few short things that clear things up, just in case everyone was wondering.

Ron an Ginny being twins was just my way of making sure that Harry and Ginny go to Hogwarts the same year.

If you're confused, READ ON! Everything will make sense eventually.

And a special mention towards the review rb2312 left for me, I think that Sirius leaving Harry with the Weasley's and just visiting is a plot for another story, that's definetly not where i'm headed with this one. After everything that happens to him, Sirius matures a lot and he and Harry will always have Remus around to fix everything just in case Sirius screws up.

Thank you for reading. Also, I was going to upload this around 6 but was having some problems with the log in system so...but it's here now so review!

- Alana


	3. Proving Innocence

**AN: I so sorry, this has been done for a few days but I was at a friend's with no internet and had a family day yesterday. Finally got internet and got this updated. Important author's note at the end, so read it! Enjoy.  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

The week after Harry and Remus' visit, Sirius was awoke by the sound of clanking keys and the clop of work boots once again. However, this time would be the last, for it was the morning of his trial. The auror opened the cell door and escorted him to the courtroom without a sound. Sirius was drowned in his own thoughts, worrying about the trial that was to come. When he finally resurfaced, the pair had reached their destination, courtroom number ten. As an auror, Sirius knew that courtroom number ten was only used for a trial where the accused witch or wizard would be sent to Azkaban. The complete downside to knowing this information is that more often than not, the accused did end up in that hellhole. When Sirius and his escort stepped into the courtroom, all sound stopped. Sirius had been told by Remus he week before that his trial would be open to the public, due to the events that caused it to exist in the first place. Although he took a moment to scan the crowd, his eyes immediately zeroed onto Remus and Harry, sitting together in the front row, with Albus to their right. When said toddler spotted his godfather, he let out a loud squeal. "PA'FOOT!" He struggled to get out of Remus' lap to get to his godfather, but Remus held a firm but gentle grip on the child and he wasn't able to make a successful getaway. As Sirius watched Harry, entranced by the sight of his godson; his escort, along with another auror Sirius did not recognize had lead him over to the chair in the center of the courtroom. Once Sirius was seated, the chair's binding system clicked into place, chains encircling his wrists and ankles. Once Sirius was restrained securely; Madame Bones, who was overseeing the trial, stood.

"Before we begin this trial, are there any questions about this case?" She spoke loudly. Harry quickly raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter, what is your question?" The stern woman asked, giving him a soft look.

"Umm...Escuse me, but why Pa'foot tied up? It must hurt, and he didn't do anything wrong..." Along with this statement, Harry gave the judge a foolproof look of conviction - The Puppy Dog Eyes.

"O'Riley, unbind Mr. Black." Was Bone's reply to young Harry's question.

Once the auror was finished, she turned her attention toward Sirius. "Mr. Black, you are here today on the following charges; one, assisted murder of one James Andrew Potter, one Lily Marie Potter, and one Harry James Potter. Also the murder of one Peter _ Pettigrew and twelve unnamed muggle bystander. Third, the obvious disregard of the Stature of Secrecy, risking the revaluation of the wizarding world. How do you plead to these charges?"

"Not-Guilty to all charges Madame." As he spoke, Sirius looked Bones dead in the eye to show his honesty as well as his lack of fear. He made sure to speak clearly so that all the reporters present would be able to write an accurate story on the trial.

"Very well, has any evidence been submitted towards this claim? And someone who could testify to help prove Mr. Black's innocence?" Amelia spoke out to the section of the room where Remus sat with Harry, as well as Dumbledore.

The aged man stood, "Multiple memories of James Potter's have been submitted to be viewed in a projection pensive viewing in front of the court. Remus Lupin has agreed to testify under vertiserum and Harry James Potter has expressed a wish to say a few things. As his great-grandfather however, I must request that the potion not be administered to young Harry, and I'm sure that Sirius, as his guardian would agree with me. "

"Very well Albus. Freeman, please play the memories for viewing." A young female auror, who Sirius slightly recognized from his years at Hogwarts, brought forth a pensive on a stand, filled to the brim with a milky white substance. She tapped the bowl several times with her wand and an image appeared over head. 

* * *

><p><em>A raven-haired man lounged on a beige sofa, another man sitting in a chair across from him, while a child bearing similar features to the first played on the rug. The first man could easily be identified as James Potter, and the child was clearly his own son, Harry. The other man like a brother to him, Sirius Black. While Harry played on obliviously, the two men were engaged in a discussion that would determine the fate of all in the room. <em>

_"James you have to listen to me, Voldemort would never expect Peter to be your secret-keeper. I doubt that there's anyone on the planet who actually thinks you would. Everyone would expect you to pick me, which is exctly why you shouldn't."_

_"As close as all of us are Sirius, you're the only one I can trust with this. We live in dangerous times, and Peter just isn't some one I'd think to entrust my life to right now, let alone Lily and Harry's. I know that there isn't anything in this universe that would lead you to betray us to Voldemort. And as much as I hate to admit it, I just don't know if I can trust Remus or Peter right now. This isn't just about me, this is about Lily and Harry too, I need to choose someone that I can trust absolutely."_

_"We've all been worried about Remus for a while now, and even putting the fact that he's a werewolf to the side, he's been really distant lately, hardly the kind of behavior that convinces me that he isn't the spy in the order." As Sirius spoke, a tall, willowy woman with a fiery mane of hair walked into the room and sunk into the sofa beside her husband, smacking Sirius in the back of the head as she went._

_"Sirius Orion Black, how many times do I have to tell you that Remus is not the spy! If you would stop insisting that he is something he's not, maybe he wouldn't be so withdrawn around you. Peter is the one you should really be worried about, I've had a bad feeling about him ever since Dumbledore told us that there was a spy in the order. James is right about one thing, Peter shouldn't be out secret keeper."_

_"I won't put you in more danger than you have to be Lily, I'd never tell Voldemort the secret but if he has me killed, will you be content to live in exile forever, or be forced to move out of your own home because no one can find you?"_

_"Sirius, just give us a couple of days; this isn't a decision that should be made in haste. Lily and I will discuss what we are going to do and once we decide, we will perform the spell. There's no use arguing over it, we're all tired and it's only making us irritable."_

_"Why James, perhaps you are growing up after all." Lily told her husband with a smirk and a wink._

_"I don't think he'll ever grow up Lils. See you two later." After giving little Harry a tight squeeze, Sirius Black left the Potter's home, and the memory faded._

* * *

><p>When the first memory was finished, there was barely a dry eye in the room. Remus and Sirius both sat in silence, with tears streaming down their cheeks in remembrance for the friends they had lost. To choked up to speak, Amelia nodded at Freeman to start the next memory. She used her wand to pull a silky white strand out of the pensive, feeding it into an empty vial. She then pulled out another vial and used her wand to take the silvery stand and put it in the pensive, another tap and the audience was once again drawn into the memories of James Potter. <p>

* * *

><p><em>When the imaged cleared, the memory looked much the same as the last. James and Sirius sitting in the living room. The memory started in the middle of the conversation, with Sirius in the middle of a sentence.<em>

_"...Lily will be pretty pissed at you, but it's either that or everyone's safety on the line. She's just scared, for all of us, once you guys are safe I'm sure you'll be fine."_

_"Then again, what if I'm not? The two of us will go crazy locked up in a house together with her pissed at me."_

_"Just because you guys are going under the fidelius dozen;t mean that you're being exiled. Peter will tell me, and Remus of course, the secret and we can come over here all the time. You can leave sometimes too you know, just not too often, weakens the spell."_

_"Lily's right Sirius, we know nothing about why Remus has been so withdrawn lately. He's probably afraid that we **do** think he's the spy, and trying to convince himself otherwise and look at us, sitting here thinking the exact opposite. But I don't think Peter is the spy either, it could be anybody really."_

_"True, we'll have to apologize to him I suppose, let him know that we know him too well. Did you tell Peter about the Fidelius?"_

_"Not yet, Lily sent him a letter telling him to come over for dinner in a few days, but I'm going to go to his flat in a bit and talk to him about it. And since this is all your idea, you are going to cast the spell, or I can ask Remus I suppose. "_

_"I don't mind it James, after we cast the spell the two of us will have to go find Remus and talk to him. But I have to get to the office, Scrimingor is going to be after my hide if I'm late again."_

_"Well, better you than me mate. See you later." And once again, the court watched Sirius Black walk out of the Potter's living room._

* * *

><p>This memory, showing the decision for Peter Pettigrew to be the Potter's secret keeper shocked everyone in the courtroom so intensely, that even the most dignified officials were picking their jaws up off the floor. Every reporter in the room was writing with such ferocity, their quills were beginning to smoke, while their photographers took thousands of pictures. Madame Bones turned to Dumbledore.<p>

"Are there anymore memories Professor?"

"Just one Amelia, the most important yet I believe."

"Very well, Freeman, you know what to do."

_Like the other memories, this third memory was set in the Potter's living room. This time, sat in his usual place, but the man across from him was not Sirius Black, But Peter Pettigrew. James held Harry in his lap, and the sound of running water from the kitchen was a tell-tale sign that Lily was cleaning up from dinner. After a few moments, Lily walked in and joined her husband on the sofa, taking her son into her own arms. James leaned forward and began to speak in earnest._

_"Peter, as you know; Lily, Harry and I have to go into hiding, as Voldemort is after us. We will be going under the Fidelius Charm and we'd like for you to be our secret keeper."_

_"I - James, I didn't expect this from you, I would have though - Sirius."_

_"Well, that's exactly it isn't it? Everyone knows that Sirius would be my first pick as secret keeper, we're all close but Sirius is like my brother. So we're doing exactly the opposite of what they expect. Sirius will be casting the charm for us though, he'll be here in a little while."_

_"Ahh, I see. Good, the sooner you get the charm done the sooner you will be...safe. Yes, you'll be safe."_

_The group settled into an uneasy silence for a few minutes, until there was a knock at the door. Lily set Harry onto her husband's lap and opened it, to find Sirius on the other side._

_"Evening, Lils, Prongs, Wormtail. Ready?"_

_"Of course. You know the incantation?"_

_"Yep. Let's get this over with."_

_Standing in the middle of the sofa and the armchair that Peter occupied, Sirius began to chant, waving his wand back and forth in wide complicated arcs between the two groups. After a few minutes of his steady chanting, a white light spread all around them, and when it dimmed, a streak flew toward Peter. While Sirius stood there blind, as he couldn't see the house any longer, Peter wrote the address on a paper and showed it to him. The group exchanged small talk for a short while, before Lily went upstairs to put Harry to bed and James led Peter and Sirius out. As the pair walked out the door, the memory dimmed._

* * *

><p>As the last memory faded, the occupants of the court slowly turned, staring at Sirius with looks of uttermost shock on their faces. Amelia quickly pulled herself together and stood.<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Due to the overwhelming evidence provided by the three memories, we will no longer require testimonies from Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter. The jury will now take a short recess to decide upon a verdict." Madame Bones and the other ministry officials seated near her rose from their seats and exited as a group to a side chamber. As they left, Harry sprung off Remus' lap and raced across to Sirius, clambering up to sit on his lap. Speaking no words, Sirius sat holding his godson until the jury, lead by madame bones, reentered the courtroom.

"After seeing the memories of James Potter, the jury has come to a unanimous agreement. The court pronounces Sirius Orion Black not guilty of all charges." 

* * *

><p><em>Like the other memories, this third memory was set in the Potter's living room. This time, sat in his usual place, but the man across from him was not Sirius Black, But Peter Pettigrew. James held Harry in his lap, and the sound of running water from the kitchen was a tell-tale sign that Lily was cleaning up from dinner. After a few moments, Lily walked in and joined her husband on the sofa, taking her son into her own arms. James leaned forward and began to speak in earnest.<em>

_"Peter, as you know; Lily, Harry and I have to go into hiding, as Voldemort is after us. We will be going under the Fidelius Charm and we'd like for you to be our secret keeper."_

_"I - James, I didn't expect this from you, I would have though - Sirius."_

_"Well, that's exactly it isn't it? Everyone knows that Sirius would be my first pick as secret keeper, we're all close but Sirius is like my brother. So we're doing exactly the opposite of what they expect. Sirius will be casting the charm for us though, he'll be here in a little while."_

_"Ahh, I see. Good, the sooner you get the charm done the sooner you will be...safe. Yes, you'll be safe."_

_The group settled into an uneasy silence for a few minutes, until there was a knock at the door. Lily set Harry onto her husband's lap and opened it, to find Sirius on the other side._

_"Evening, Lils, Prongs, Wormtail. Ready?"_

_"Of course. You know the incantation?"_

_"Yep. Let's get this over with."_

_Standing in the middle of the sofa and the armchair that Peter occupied, Sirius began to chant, waving his wand back and forth in wide complicated arcs between the two groups. After a few minutes of his steady chanting, a white light spread all around them, and when it dimmed, a streak flew toward Peter. While Sirius stood there blind, as he couldn't see the house any longer, Peter wrote the address on a paper and showed it to him. The group exchanged small talk for a short while, before Lily went upstairs to put Harry to bed and James led Peter and Sirius out. As the pair walked out the door, the memory dimmed._

* * *

><p>As the last memory faded, the occupants of the court slowly turned, staring at Sirius with looks of uttermost shock on their faces. Amelia quickly pulled herself together and stood.<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Due to the overwhelming evidence provided by the three memories, we will no longer require testimonies from Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter. The jury will now take a short recess to decide upon a verdict." Madame Bones and the other ministry officials seated near her rose from their seats and exited as a group to a side chamber. As they left, Harry sprung off Remus' lap and raced across to Sirius, clambering up to sit on his lap. Speaking no words, Sirius sat holding his godson until the jury, lead by madame bones, reentered the courtroom.

"After seeing the memories of James Potter, the jury has come to a unanimous agreement. The court pronounces Sirius Orion Black not guilty of all charges."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? Did you like it? Was it worth the wait? Leave me a review and let me know. And just remember, if you leave an unsigned review, I can't thank you! Anyway, my beta has disappeared off of the face of the planet, so I'm looking for someone to help me out. Not just to edit the chapters, but that I can bounce ideas off of and who can tell me what they think about what I have planned before I put if out here for you guys. If you think that you can handle it, email me or PM me or whatever. You can also find me on twitter (Lani_Michelle) or tumblr (search my email HPismyhero31gmail). One other question for you all, I have a few things planned for Heart's Desire, if you've read what's up there, along with the <em>original<em> first chapter (which i loved). Let me know if you think I should work on that a bit, but it also means that Alternate Guardian won't be updated for a while. BUT, I don't really know what I want to happen next here anyway, which is another reason I need someone to bounce ideas off of. Will Remus and Sirius have an arguement? How will Sirius take to parrenting? Will I skip over some time? All questions I need to answer before I start planning the next chapter. I think that my first version moved too quickly, so I'm trying to draw this out a bit. **

**_QUICK Version_**: I need a beta, contact me if your interested, and let me know if you want me to work on Heart's Desire while I try to figure out where this story is going, and REVIEW!

I love you guys, your reviews make my day (:

- Alana Michelle


End file.
